Baby's in black
by Reveire
Summary: Dulces clichés.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Yuuki Kodama.**

 **Parejas:** Bell/Staz, muy leves menciones Staz/Fuyumi.

 **Advertencias:** spoilers indirectos del manga, probable OoC.

 **Notas:** No son OTP pero esta pareja merece atención y cariño (como Bell) esto va a mi **Bugaboo,** mi bro y mi compañera de agonías ¡Feliz cumpleaños **!** Espero que te guste, me ha salido bastante sinsentido, pero va con todo el amor del mundo *le lanza su horrible escrito*. ¡Espero que la lectura se disfrute!

* * *

 **Baby's in black**

* * *

«Oh dear, what can I do?

Baby's in black

and I'm feeling blue».

 **The Beatles.**

* * *

Bell es esta chica que vive entre risillas ácidas y tiene la sangre inundada de un azul que la vuelve tóxica. Ella vive algo así como con una risa burlona hacia todo el mundo y no le molesta ser viento frío sobre los demás, ni tampoco sabe lo que es ser querida.

Staz es este chico que trae las manos sucias, polvo sobre la sonrisa torcida y los huesos pálidos, pero de igual manera no le da importancia alguna a su imagen opaca. Él es algo así como un remolino de silencio ruidoso y tampoco le molesta ser el viento frío sobre los demás (aunque no lo sea mucho). A Bell le parece un imbécil, por supuesto, así que roda los ojos cada vez que lo ve.

Pero entonces:

Staz se torna lentamente negro, y ella siente algo así como amor amor amor escurriéndose entre sus manos, porque de repente ama a este chico pálido manchado de negro que adora a los fantasmas. Así que lo ve y cuando lo hace, se atraganta con su propia sonrisa burlona y oculta su sonrojo sinsentido bajo sus manos, temiendo ser descubierta, pero lo cierto es que Staz no sabría ni lo que es amar (así que la ignora, por supuesto), y Bell aprende por primera vez lo que se siente ser derrotada.

Porque Bell es

(azul azul azul siempre azul).

(y aunque Staz no da importancia alguna a las órbitas que ella trae constantemente clavadas sobre él,

Bell le quiere).

–Y si fuera yo la que desapareciera, ¿qué harías tú?

– ¿…Ah?

Y Staz es ruido, simplemente (ese que le crece en las entrañas y entre los huesos, enredándose) y Bell quiere acallarle los silencios. (Ella ahora es una risa burlona que se deforma en un sollozo desafinado, oculta en un rincón como una vieja canción entre telarañas).

Bell quiere acariciarle el polvillo y besarle la clavícula, eso es todo.

–…Olvídalo.

Staz sólo quiere saber qué diablo pasa y no deja de cubrirse de negro, sin darse cuenta, así que sólo atina a pasar su palma seca por entre sus cabellos rubios y murmurar: «No sé por qué pero…lo siento, lo siento». Y Bell llora, llora (y lo quiere).

Todo aquello no es más que una escala de grises, mientras que Staz tiene los ojos prendidos en cierta chica fantasma que desaparece y se va se va se va, con Bell mirándole a él con los ojos inundados de sal dulce, al borde del negro.

Gusta llamarle amor para que ninguno rompa a llorar.

.

Staz le dice entonces que ella es sal de mar, pero que carece de agua, y Bell querría encontrarla sobre la piel reseca sobre él (pero calla entre murmuros y sonrojos pálidos). Ninguno sabe de dónde sacan tanta poesía barata, tal vez de algún grito desafinado, pero no dan importancia alguna; porque Bell de igual manera sigue saboreando el nombre de él en su boca ácida y Staz no deja de mirarla con confusión, sin entender, hasta que simplemente no puede dejar de observarla, porque Bell es Bell y: «Vaya, nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera, sabes». Y ella se ríe entre lágrimas pidiéndole seguir amándolo.

Y Staz le da el completo permiso.

Él ha leído todas las cosas y algo en su pecho se quiebra (azul, azul, azul), y no importa si él le pregunta qué diablos ve ella en él, y que Bell estalle en sus carcajadas crueles diciéndole que es un idiota, porque la sonrisita tímida de ella se le atora en la garganta y piensa que tal vez él también piensa en ella (mucho, mucho mucho).

Ellos son gris gris gris mientras se pudren en su azul y

ella no deja de adorarlo entre tanta acidez.

.

(un día incoherente, donde el silencio les arrulla, está la mano pálida de él escurriéndose sobre la suya, el ardor en el pecho de ambos y cierto negro azulado cuando Staz le tatúa cariñitos desafinados sobre la piel. Cruel, tan cruel con ella mientras se bebe su cariño sin pedir permiso, que Bell le quiere le adora le ama).

.

.

[bell's in black]

.

.


End file.
